


Дама сдавала...

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: ...в таких условиях любой начнет сдавать.





	Дама сдавала...

\- Это что за нахер?  
\- Дамы так не выражаются, Хиджиката-сан. Хиджиката-чан. Хиджико.  
\- Я тебе сейчас выбью зубы. Серьезно.  
\- Побежите - споткнетесь на каблуках, упадете, нехорошо будет. - Сого чешет в затылке и добавляет задумчиво: - Ай-яй-яй.  
\- Сниму туфлю, двину тебе как следует каблуком по твоей дурной башке, а потом выбью зубы второй туфлей. Такая стратегия тебя устроит?  
\- Нет, - Сого вздыхает и покачивается с пятки на носок. - Мне кажется, румян многовато. Или это природный румянец, Хиджиката...  
\- Что здесь делает этот пес. Сого. Что он здесь нахрен делает?  
\- Вы опять выражаетесь, - сокрушается Сого и натягивает поводок, не давая Садахару жевать подол яркого - в цветущую сливу на фоне заката - кимоно. - Так не пойдет. Вас же мгновенно раскусят, Хиджиката-сан. Или, еще хуже, решат, что вы неприличная барышня, заглянувшая в респектабельный район. Кошмар.   
\- Пес.  
\- Я подумал, что вы будете смотреться куда убедительней с милой декоративной собачкой.  
\- И ты притащил сюда это?  
\- Какая дама, такой и декор, - снова вздыхает Сого и, прищурившись, тянется, чтобы поправить подушечкой пальца контур помады на губах Хиджикаты. - Зато на его фоне вы будете выглядеть милой и миниатюрной.  
Он вручает поводок онемевшему от ярости Хиджикате и невозмутимо оглядывается по сторонам.   
\- Ну, я пойду на место наблюдения. Удачной работы под прикрытием, Хиджиката-сан. Вы уж не подведите.  
\- Сого...  
Каблуки предсказуемо слишком высоки, Хиджиката предсказуемо спотыкается и машет руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.   
Садахару смотрит на него долгим изучающим взглядом, потом садится и начинает выть.  
\- Я похож... на чокнутую бабочку, - Хиджиката в последний раз неловко взмахивает рукой и все-таки садится на задницу. Ткань кимоно отчаянно трещит, Хиджиката матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы и думает о том, что всего через сорок минут он сможет отклеить чертовы ресницы, снять чертов парик, скинуть чертовы туфли - "Ах, Хиджиката-сан, разве вы не знаете, что сейчас в моде современная обувь с традиционным нарядом? Хотя откуда вам знать..." - а потом избавится от тоскливо воющего пса и надерет зад этой малолетней садистской сволочи.  
Нет.  
Сперва вымажет ему всю рожу этой адской помадой, от которой горят губы.  
Хиджиката подносит ладонь ко рту и трогает нижнюю. Контур, значит, размазался.   
Паршивец.  
Сорок минут.  
Садахару наконец перестает выть, но тоска в его круглых глазах никуда не девается. Хиджиката мрачно смотрит на него в ответ.  
\- Угу. Я бы тоже хотел оказаться сейчас подальше отсюда.  
Садахару тявкает и коротко лижет его ладонь.  
Становится совсем тошно.  
На другом конце переулка показывается чей-то силуэт.  
Приближается.  
Тридцать девять.  
\- Вам помочь, леди?  
Хиджиката кивает, пытаясь сдержать ругательства.  
В ухе оживает, потрескивая, крохотный передатчик, и голос Сого расцветает сочащимся медом цветком.  
"Я все-таки ошибся, Хиджиката-сан. Румянец сделал свое дело - вот как смотрит на вас ваш галантный кавалер".  
\- Убью...  
\- Простите, что? - мужчина поддерживает "даму" под локоток, обеспокоенно заглядывая ей в лицо.  
\- Убью... продавца... который посоветовал мне эти туфли, - шипит Хиджиката, потирая задницу.  
"Да, погладьте вот тут еще раз. Чудесный вид. Надо чаще спорить с вами на желание, Хиджиката-сан. Может, в следующий раз вы проиграете что-нибудь еще интереснее, чем прогулка в прелестном наряде с подозреваемым".  
\- Вам нехорошо? Вы сильно ушиблись? Может быть, вызвать врача? Давайте пойдем в кафе, здесь недалеко.  
Садахару угрожающе наклоняет голову и рычит.  
"Вы иногда так похожи на эту милую собачку, Хиджиката-сан. Ей-богу, поглядите на себя в зеркальце, я клянусь..."  
\- Да, я не откажусь от чашечки кофе, - Хиджиката с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вытащить наушник и не раздавить его каблуком.  
"Вы так виляете бедрами, когда пытаетесь устоять на каблуках. Я думаю, вам стоит оставить себе эти туфли. Пусть стоят в шкафу. На всякий случай..."  
\- Только с собаками туда нельзя, к сожалению, - удрученно качает головой мужчина. - Хороший песик, ты же подождешь на улице, правда?  
Садахару рычит, и Хиджиката внутренне напрягается.  
Опасность стекает каплями пота от шеи к пояснице, впитываясь в тонкую ткань.  
Все идет слишком гладко.  
Подозреваемый слишком спокоен.  
\- Эй, тише, - бормочет Хиджиката себе под нос, привязывая Садахару к нелепой декоративной ограде возле кафе и запоздало пытаясь прикинуть, остановит ли она пса, если тому вздумается прогуляться. По крайней мере, на вид кажется прочной. - Обещаю, вечером я разрешу помочь мне в одном чертовски приятном занятии. И тебя, может быть, даже будет ждать отличный кусок мяса. Килограммов на шестьдесят...  
Они заходят в кафе и садятся за столик. Других посетителей нет.  
Хиджиката смотрит в яркое меню, пытаясь найти майонез в этой мешанине отвратительных на вид пирожных.  
"Когда вы наклоняетесь, ворот кимоно ужасно смешно торчит. Или это ваша длинная шея так смешно торчит из ворота, даже и не знаю, Хиджиката-сан. Шея. Помните, у вас над ключицей есть тонкий шрам, и если по нему провести пальцем, вы вздрагиваете..."  
Паршивец.  
Хиджиката прикрывает глаза всего на миг.  
\- Я боюсь, ваши планы на вечер придется немного пересмотреть.  
В чужом голосе слышится явственное сожаление.  
Хиджиката вскакивает из-за стола, легко уворачиваясь от летящей в лицо руки с платком, пахнущим чем-то сладковато-мятным.  
\- Сого, подкрепление, твою мать! - вопит он, но в этот момент туфли, проклятые туфли не выдерживают.  
Каблук с треском ломается, Хиджиката летит на пол, прикладываясь виском об угол стола, и последнее, что он видит, - яростно рвущийся с поводка Садахару.  
Чугунная ограда не выдерживает и с грохотом волочится за псом по асфальту.  
Отвратительный звук. Отвратительней его только заполняющая рот и легкие мятная дрянь.

***  
Голова гудит, к языку словно прилипла жвачка, которую невозможно отодрать.  
Хиджиката открывает глаза. Кроме гула в ушах, ничего не слышно. Передатчика нет, запястья и щиколотки обмотаны скотчем.  
Чудесная альтернатива планам на вечер, ничего не скажешь.  
Нестерпимо хочется курить.  
Полчаса уходит на то, чтобы разогнуться и, чертыхаясь, доползти до двери, едва различимой в сером полумраке комнаты без мебели и освещения.   
О запертую дверь хочется побиться головой, еще больше - побить о нее придурка Сого, который даже самое безобидное пари сумел вывернуть так, чтобы доставить неприятности всем и сразу. Страйк.  
Хиджиката впивается зубами в мерзкую липкую ленту с химическим привкусом, жалея о том, что здесь нет пса. Тот бы чудно справился с этой задачей. А потом бы откусил Сого голову, в которую приходят охренительно прекрасные идеи.  
Скотч поддается через несколько минут. Хиджиката думает о том, что наверняка размазал по всему лицу идиотскую помаду. Он принимается за щиколотки, с каждой секундой все сильней и сильней ощущая подступающую ярость.  
Сого.  
Мелкий засранец Сого, с ядовитым и сладким голосом, самая дурацкая, самая безнадежная слабость.   
Хиджиката встает и обходит комнату, спотыкается о туфли, поднимает их и швыряет со всей дури в дверь.  
\- Да чтоб тебе провалиться! - рычит он.  
Через минуту в дверь начинают скрестись.  
\- Ты нашел его? Вот умница. Хороший песик...  
Глаза режет даже от тусклого света лампочки, болтающейся под потолком в коридоре. У Садахару на редкость довольный вид, у Сого - на редкость бледная рожа.  
\- Как хорошо, что у вас такой пронзительный голос, Хиджиката-сан. Знаете, я не думал, что умение оглушительно орать когда-нибудь вам пригодится для добрых дел, но, видимо, даже я могу иногда ошибаться...  
\- Можешь.  
Голова Сого дергается - словно от звонкой затрещины, которую Хиджиката хотел бы ему отвесить. Но не отвешивает.  
\- Прости, - тихо говорит Сого и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
Садахару скорбно сопит, скулит и, наконец, принимается жевать подол смятого кимоно.   
\- Он тебя нашел по запаху.  
\- По обещанию хорошего ужина он меня нашел, - огрызается Хиджиката и стягивает с себя надоевшую до чертиков тряпку. Указывает на нее рукой и командует: - Сторожи.  
Садахару радостно усаживается сверху, победно оглядывая коридор.  
Хиджиката втягивает Сого в комнату и закрывает дверь.  
\- Он так сопит, как будто сидит с этой стороны двери, - бормочет Сого. Он молчит несколько секунд, потом касается верхней пуговицы на рубашке. - Если в тебе проснулся эксгибиционист, достаточно было просто сказать. Секс при свидетелях - это забавно. Главное - выяснить, хочешь ты, чтобы свидетели были предупреждены, или хочешь сюрприза...  
Хиджиката дергает его на себя за ворот - рубашка мокрая от пота, шейный платок Сого где-то потерял, на груди темные пятна. Под тканью порезов нет.  
Под штанами порезов нет тоже.  
Сого тяжело дышит и облизывает искусанные губы. В полумраке его глаза кажутся почти черными.  
Он молча гладит Хиджикату по плечам, ведет кончиком пальца по тонкому шраму у ключицы - и Хиджиката вздрагивает.  
Сого касается рубца губами, слизывает пот, прикусывает кожу и мягко тянет Хиджикату вниз, на одежду. Садится сверху, опирается на руки и попадает ладонью в смятый скотч. Сого глядит на него пару секунд, комкает и отшвыривает в угол комнаты, а потом наклоняется к лицу Хиджикаты и шепчет на ухо хрипло - словно там все еще потрескивает наушник:  
\- Выеби меня. - Он тяжело переводит дыхание и криво улыбается углом рта. - Что я, зря весь день нарывался. Я думал, ты не выдержишь уже после собаки...  
\- Я общаюсь с тобой больше десяти лет. Я прекрасно знаю, как обращаться с животными.  
Сого запрокидывает голову и хохочет, потом, когда Хиджиката облизывает пальцы и надавливает за его мошонкой - замолкает, потом, когда пальцы скользят ко входу - стонет.  
Хиджиката растягивает его парой резких движений, а затем сжимает пальцы на худых бедрах Сого. Тот смотрит ему в глаза, пока насаживается на его член - медленно и плавно - а когда Хиджиката напряженно замирает, вздрагивая от чужого жара, Сого опускает веки с тихим вздохом и начинает двигаться.  
Они трахаются быстро, лихорадочно стирая капли пота друг с друга, плывя по волнам полумрака, качаясь на них вверх и вниз, пока Сого не прикусывает губу, сдерживая вскрик, и не стискивает плечо Хиджикаты до боли. Она плещет вокруг, смешанная с острым удовольствием, оседает на языке соленым привкусом морской воды.  
\- Кимоно из-под собаки будешь вытаскивать сам. И наденешь его сам, понял?  
\- Мои штаны все равно на вас не налезут, Хиджиката-сан. Придется вам как-то договариваться с Садахару, чтобы он вас прикрыл. Я думаю, от вашего дивного наряда мало что осталось.  
\- Рубашку дай.  
Все тело ноет - ушибленный зад, висок, запястья и лодыжки - и Хиджиката идет, едва переставляя ноги и мечтая только о том, как завалится спать.   
\- Хиджиката-сан, какой же вы невнимательный. Разбазариваете казенное имущество. А я их, между прочим, на служебные деньги купил. Все-таки форма для прикрытия. Молодец, Садахару.  
Хиджиката оборачивается и мрачно смотрит на пса, радостно сжимающего в зубах туфлю с отломанным каблуком.  
\- Вы что-то бледно выглядите. Вам нужна помощь, леди?  
Хиджиката бредет к выходу, размышляя о том, что, пожалуй, можно согласиться на предложение купить еще одну пару туфель. Только каблук должен быть повыше.  
Чтобы наверняка проломить чью-то глупую голову.


End file.
